


Squeeze Your Thighs

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Body Worship, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, older!harry, thigh fucking, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis should probably stop wearing trousers that are skin tight before Harry’s cock explodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeeze Your Thighs

There comes a day in every man’s life when they fuck a random girl in the back of their banged up old car.

Except that man is eighteen year old Harry, that random girl is his fourteen year old brother, and that banged up old car is their family van.

It’s not new to them. Fucking, that is. They’ve been doing it since Louis was twelve and Harry was sixteen. Quite frankly, they don’t even know how it came to be. One day they were playing videogames after Harry had finished helping Louis understand how to do slopes in graphs, the next day they were giving messy blowjobs to each other late at night. Harry faintly remembers Louis mentioning someone else at school talking about it and feeling left out, so he did the only think he could think of and blew him so he wouldn’t. Louis had insisted that he blew Harry in return, it was only fair, so Harry shrugged and let it happen.

It didn’t really stop from then, it just escalated. It went from messy blowjobs to a finger up the arse as one of them came, then it was Harry getting four fingers into Louis’ bum, and so on. They liked it, it was fun, it made them happy. Obviously they didn’t tell anyone, as they knew it was wrong, but it wasn’t hurting anyone, so why stop?

Anyway, back to that special day.

Harry had bought Louis tickets to a Manchester United versus Liverpool football game, and they’d spent the majority of the day there. Louis had told Harry he loves him approximately four thousand times since they’d gotten there, and it wasn’t even an exaggeration.

Okay maybe it was a little.

They’re currently pushing through people to get back outside, as the game just ended and everyone’s trying to rush to get outside to their cars all at once. Harry has Louis’ little hand tight inside of his like a vice grip, and he pulls the younger boy along with him.

Once they finally get outside, they stop at a bench to wait for the rest of the people to leave. Even outside, people are positively pouring out of the doors, and Harry thinks it would be safer to just wait until the majority of them left.

Louis is standing in front of Harry, smiling widely and holding the boy’s hands as he wiggles his hips back and forth, dancing with excitement though he should be exhausted after the whole day’s activities. Harry just smiles, playing with his hands as he sits on the bench and relaxes. He lets himself look at Louis, from his bright childish eyes to the loose Manchester United jersey he’s wearing. He blinks down at his shoes, the black Vans, and his eyes slowly trail up his legs. He doesn’t know how Louis’ legs breathe in the trousers he’s wearing; they’re practically leggings, damn it.

His eyes slide up to Louis’ thighs, and the younger boy just keeps on dancing, oblivious to his brother’s staring. Harry shifts a bit, letting out a soft huff of breath as he feels his cock twitch gently. He’s always had a thing for Louis’ thighs, as they’re thick and look delicious in anything the boy wears. So when Louis stops dancing to grin down at Harry and notices him staring at his thighs, he doesn’t really think anything of it. In fact, he slides his hands out of Harry’s to grasp the hem of his large jersey, tucking the front of it into his trousers so his thighs are easily visible. Harry’s surprised he’s not drooling.

“Come on, then,” Louis says suddenly, a wide smile on his face as he grabs Harry’s hands again, tugging at them.

Harry furrows his eyebrows, letting Louis pull him up before noticing why the boy had got his attention. The multitude of people coming out of the doors has dwindled down to only a few, and it looks much safer now than before when it came to getting to their car. Harry nods, smiling lightly as he holds Louis’ hand in his and leads him across the street to the parking lot they’d parked in.

Louis is doing it on purpose, and Harry knows it. The way that the boy is gripping his hand and shifting so their thighs rub together, chewing on his little lip and walking close to him. It’s driving him and his cock insane, and he doesn’t know how much more he can take before he snaps and pushes the boy against one of the cars that they’re near.

They actually happen to get to the van before Harry’s unlocking the doors and sliding open the back door. Louis crinkles his nose, pursing his lips and watching him carefully.

“M’not going to sit in the back. You sit in the back,” Louis murmurs, starting his way around the front of the van.

Harry tuts, grabbing the long back of his jersey, the extra baggy fabric that he hadn’t tucked in to show off his sinful thighs.

“No, no, no, darling. Get your arse in the van,” Harry coos. “Shed those bloody leggings while you’re at it.”

Louis pouts a bit at that, protesting that they’re not leggings before sliding into the spacious back, unbuttoning his trousers as he squirms in and lays over the seat. Harry shuffles in, sitting next to Louis before closing the door and watching the younger boy lying across the seat, eyebrows furrowed as he pushes the trousers over his hips. He pauses for a moment before blinking at Harry.

“I… erm… help me,” he mumbles reluctantly, holding his bare feet up.

Harry narrows his eyes before looking on the floor and seeing his shoes. He hums quietly, gripping the leg hems of his ‘leggings’ (“They’re not bloody leggings!”) and tugging, working at them carefully before they slide off and Louis lets out a small sigh of relief. Harry throws them to the ground carelessly, gathering the baggy material of Louis’ jersey and pushing it up, running his hands over his stomach.

“You bloody fucking tease,” Harry breathes as he slides his hands over Louis’ briefs and down to his inner thighs.

The younger boy mewls quietly, arching his back a bit to shift and get comfortable, before beginning to spread and lift his thighs. Harry shakes his head, gripping the flesh and pushing down so the younger boy knows not to move them. Louis takes in a shuddering breath, biting his lip and tilting his chin up a bit as he tries to stay as still as he can.

Harry runs his hands over the nearly hairless thighs, feeling the soft hair against his palms. Louis’ obviously still going through puberty, but the older boy is pretty sure he won’t have copious amounts of hair once he’s finished anyway.

He grabs a few of the soft hairs between his fingertips, tugging lightly and grabbing Louis’ attention. The younger boy blinks down at him as he jerks his leg away, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Sit up a bit,” Harry instructs, and Louis nods faintly.

He scoots back a bit, sitting mostly up and watching Harry carefully as he makes room. The older boy squeezes himself onto his stomach between Louis’ thighs, calves bent in the air. The van has a lot of room, but the position Harry’s in is still slightly cramped. He looks up at Louis before his hands press into his thighs again, dipping his head down and pressing his face into the skin. Louis watches him with heavy eyelids for a moment before he gasps, trying his hardest to stay still as he feels Harry’s teeth sink into his left thigh. The older brother sucks and nips at the skin, littering it with messy lovebites.

“Harry, god…” Louis forces out, breath hitching as he reaches down and pushes his hands into the thick curls between his legs.

Harry doesn’t respond, sliding his hands up and down the tops and sides of his thighs as his mouth works on the inner, more sensitive areas. He turns his head, plump lips brushing against the skin and feeling it jump under his touch. He smiles slowly, parting his lips before placing wet kisses against the skin, abusing it with his mouth. Louis is all huffs and too deep breaths as he runs his fingers through Harry’s hair, toes curling and cock beginning to make a bulge in his briefs.

“Love your thighs. God, I fucking love your thighs…”

Louis is positive that Harry’s going to suck him off as he feels cool fingers slide under the elastic of his boxers and pull them down his thighs, but once they’re discarded and Harry is gripping under his knees, he’s not too sure. He looks down with a confused expression, but Harry’s eyes are focused on his thighs as he pulls them up. The older boy grips his hips and pulls him down a bit, adjusting their positions so it’s comfortable and he has easy access to Louis’ little hole.

“Are… what are you doing?” Louis asks a bit shakily, and Harry glances up at him.

“Gonna lick into you,” he murmurs simply before his hands are squeezing at Louis’ thighs and his head is moving down.

The first lick is gentle, delicate, yet it has Louis’ heart jumping out of his chest. He feels his breathing speed up as Harry kisses and nips at his muscle, and he whimpers quietly as large pale hands trail up and down his thighs.

“Such a slut for me, Lou. Didn’t even kiss you and were spreading your legs earlier,” Harry breathes hotly against the puckered hole.

Louis squirms a bit before nodding, whimpering lightly as he feels Harry’s tongue pressing into him, nudging at first before it’s pushing in deep. Harry’s hands move up and down the backs of his thighs, tongue thrusting into him and tasting him thoroughly as he grabs at the skin.

He doesn’t spend long eating Louis out, just long enough to have the younger boy writhing and gasping at his every touch. He pulls away, licking his lips before swallowing thickly and sitting back up. Louis blinks at him as he gestures for him to turn around, and he nods quickly as he does so.

Harry awkwardly moves and stands up on his knees so he can get the packet of lube he keeps with him at all times. When he pulls it out of his pocket he rests it on Louis’ back as he works himself out of his trousers, sliding off his boxers as well. He licks his lips, giving his cock a gentle stroke before moving and turning back to Louis, sitting back on his calves and grabbing the lube.

“Up, love,” Harry mumbles quietly, patting Louis’ side as the younger boy is lying on his stomach instead of on his hands and knees.

Louis nods and pushes himself up, keeping his face buried into his arms and just rising onto his knees, arching his back and spreading his legs. Harry lets out a huff of breath before leaning forward and nipping at one of Louis’ cheeks playfully.

“Squeeze your thighs together, baby,” he whispers, and Louis furrows his eyebrows.

“W-why?” the younger questions, confused.

“Gonna fuck your thighs while m’fingering you,” Harry supplies.

They’ve never done this before, but they’ve certainly talked about it. Both of the boys know about Harry’s love for the younger’s thick thighs, and there’s nothing wrong with that. Thus, Louis simply nods before adjusting and squeezing his thighs together tightly, wanting to be good for Harry.

Harry smiles a bit before ripping open the lube, sure that the liquid is glad to finally be used, let free of its confines. He squeezes a bit of it over the length of his cock, lazily making it fall in a wave over his cock before pumping himself a few times and working in, slick against his skin. He coats his fingers as well before carelessly throwing the packet on the floor of the van.

His left hand holds the base of his cock as his right hand moves down Louis’ back and between his cheeks. Slowly, he nudges the head of his cock against Louis’ thighs, furrowing his eyebrows as he pushes into the tight space slowly. He hums quietly at the new sensation, hips moving side to side before thrusting a few times and nodding.

“W-what’s it feel like?” Louis asks softly, squeezing his thighs together tighter, muscles tense.

Harry circles his finger around Louis’ hole, slowly pushing in as he answers.

“S’good,” he whispers, licking over his bitten lower lip as he slowly thrusts in and out of the space.

Louis nods, face pushed into his arms as he arches his back a bit, trying to get Harry’s finger deeper in him. It’s a little weird, working his finger in and out as he makes a smooth speed with his hips, but he does what he can. He speeds up his hips as he slides a second finger in, groaning lowly as Louis tightens his thighs again after relaxing them for a second.

By the time Harry’s got three fingers crooked deep into Louis, they’re both moaning and close. It’s when Louis starts making those high pitched desperate noises that Harry pulls his fingers out, slowing his hips before sliding out with a light sigh.

“Please, Harry, please,” Louis breathes, spreading his thighs and squirming.

Harry nods, running his hands up and down Louis’ thighs, panting and giving them a few moments to calm down a bit. He runs the pad of his thumb down his own cock, testing to see how slick it is now before nodding, satisfied. He licks his lips, holding his cock before slipping the head into Louis and holding his hips tightly.

Louis moans out a breathy ‘finally’ as he feels Harry push into him, face scrunched up with pleasure. He practically lets Harry use him as the older boy moves in deeper and deeper, beginning to thrust slowly as soon as his hips meet Louis’ arse. He picks up speed not long after, and they’re both already dangerously close from coming so undone just a few minutes prior.

“Gonna come,” Harry grunts out, hunching over Louis and sinking his teeth into the boy’s shoulder.

Louis lets out a airy whimper and nods quickly in agreement, reaching a hand down to work over his cock.

“Close… so close right now,” he says in between moans, pushing back against Harry eagerly.

Harry’s the first to come, licking over the teeth marks on Louis’ shoulder as he lets out a huff of breath, releasing deep into the younger body below him. The hot throbbing of Harry’s cock is what finally makes Louis come as well, shuddering and spurting over his fist as he lets out a light cry of Harry’s name.

The only sound in the van is their heated breathing, and Harry swallows thickly. He carefully pulls out of Louis, hissing softly before working to compose himself as he sits regularly in the seat, hand blindly reaching down for his boxers and trousers. He hums as he grabs the packet of lube, looking at it in his hand before finding his trousers and shoving it into his pocket, glad he hadn’t left it in the van. He pulls his clothes on before grabbing Louis’ looking over at the small body lying spent on the seat. Chuckling softly, he moves and pulls open the door of the van, slipping out and laying the clothes next to Louis.

“Hope you didn’t come on the seat. If you did, you’re coming up with the excuse,” Harry nods before sliding the door shut and moving into the driver’s seat.

Louis lets out a soft whimper in response, stretching as much as he can before clenching around nothing and licking his lips. He lazily slips his boxers and pants on, crinkling his nose a bit as he feels come drizzle out of his hole.

A little bit of come on something hasn’t stopped them before. Louis is pretty sure it won’t be stopping them now.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr!](http://www.1dfetusfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
